Wireless communication technology increasingly utilises multiple antenna arrays for transmission and reception, e.g. for beamforming. The radiation profiles received from such antenna arrays, e.g. caused by using different sets of antenna elements of such arrays, and their development in time, can be quite anisotropic, e.g. showing very different behaviour in different angular regimes, e.g. in horizontal angles and vertical angles. A terminal receiving transmissions from an antenna array (e.g., used by a base station or network node), may thus see very different reception behaviour depending on direction or dimension (angular dimension).